


A Taste of Ice and Iron

by mortenavida



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Becca is a good bro, Bottom Bucky Barnes, CEO Tony, Fireman Steve, Fluff, Gardener Bucky, Healthy Communication, M/M, Polyamory, Pre-Poly, Secret Identity, identities are not revealed, many elements of canon are changed, more fluff than action, poly Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortenavida/pseuds/mortenavida
Summary: Bucky is one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s best-specialized snipers and is only called for the difficult missions. He has numerous kills under his belt and has helped stop more terrorist attacks than he can count. However, that's just his "night" job. Usually, you can find him taking care of his plants in his small NYC shop; all he really wants is a normal life.Then he meets Tony Stark, namesake of Stark Industries, for a job. That also leads to meeting Steve, a hot firefighter. Sparks soon fly between the three of them.





	A Taste of Ice and Iron

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the WinterIronSoldier Bang! I had a blast writing it. Yes, it is a secret identity AU, but nobody's identities are revealed. I _might_ do a part 2 where that mess goes down, but for now, let's just have the fluff!
> 
> I'd like to thank my awesome artist [Chaosdraws](http://chaosdraws.tumblr.com) for gifting this work with an amazing picture of firefighter Steve! The image is embedded into the fic and the tumblr post is [here](http://chaosdraws.tumblr.com/post/182716898011/bucky-licked-his-lips-as-steve-grabbed-a-shirt)!
> 
> Also like to give a shoutout to my beta [adepressedstudentslife](http://adepressedstudentslife.tumblr.com)! Your encouragement was amazing and so this is for you. :)

Bucky stared at the building in front of him, then to the tablet in his hand, and finally back up at the building. He had been to quite a few high-profile tenants within the city, but never to Stark Tower. Tony Stark, the youngest CEO at the time of his father’s death, was famous for not letting people in his tower unless they had been vetted by at least three companies. Bucky knew that his name would come up clean, but there was still a small flutter at the thought of someone poking that deep into his life.

Mostly because Bucky wasn’t just an apartment gardener. No, that was just what he did during his off time from S.H.I.E.L.D.’s special services. They didn’t need him often, but one job with them typically gave him enough to live off of for the next few months. Potentially he didn’t have to work during his off time, but he didn’t like to be stagnant. He had enough of that on the stealth missions he ran -- holding himself still for hours at a time while he waited for his target to _stop moving, damnit_.

His last mission had been three days before, and Bucky was more than happy to get back to work in a normal life setting. Unfortunately, working at Stark Tower was not necessarily considered ‘normal’ by any means. Still, a job was a job. He tucked the tablet into his bag and stepped through the automated doors.

People moved easily through the open foyer; Bucky expected some kind of elaborate sculpture in the center, but there was a minimalist design to the place. Clean lines and lack of decor actually gave the place more of an “I’m rich” feel than most snooty apartment buildings he stepped inside of.

“It’s just a job,” Bucky murmured to himself before approaching the circular desk in the center of the room.

The older woman sitting there flashed him a smile before tapping the side of her head near her ear. Bucky nodded in understanding and turned around, letting her have as much privacy with the conversation as he could give. It let Bucky take a quick glance around to note any exits he may have missed, as well as the five men sitting around pretending to do random jobs. Only five unnoticed guards downstairs, and three clearly marked ones -- Bucky wondered if they rotated or if the five were undercover for a specific reason.

“How may I help you, sir?”

Bucky turned, making sure he had a pleasant smile on his face to match hers. “Hey there, my name is James Barnes and I have an appointment for the penthouse.”

“Of course, we’re expecting you!” Her name tag read ‘Edith’ which seemed to fit her nicely. Bucky had never met a mean woman with that name. “Your ID is already waiting for you.”

Bucky took the blue-tinted pass. “That’s convenient. I’m enjoying the efficiency already.”

Edith laughed lightly and pointed toward a lone elevator. “You have permission to use that one. It’ll take you right up.”

“Private elevator? Must be special.” He gave her a wink, a little unnerved when her smile didn’t falter. Usually, he pulled a blush out of most women without trying, but maybe she had probably seen enough of the playboy side of Stark to be affected.  Now he felt a little like a creep for even trying.

There were no buttons outside the elevator door, but it opened as soon as he got near it. He decided to ignore the alarm that went off in his head and just stepped inside, reminding himself that he was a normal citizen and not a sniper assassin. Nobody here knew who he was and nobody was trying to kill him. He was here to assist another boring billionaire in getting plants for his place so he could pretend to be environmentally friendly, or whatever it was they were doing these days.

Bucky really didn’t care what their excuses were.

As soon as the doors closed on the elevator, it rose steadily through the tower. Bucky knew that you couldn’t see in from the outside, but he could see the foyer and each individual hallway as he passed. He appreciated the design more than he cared to admit, especially since this made it easier to get a general feel of the building. Some floors were busy with people, while the others were still under renovation. In the middle was about three floors that were open completely to another, but he couldn’t see what secrets they held (a ballroom? Basketball court? Hell, a swimming pool?).

“ _Mister Stark welcomes you_ ,” the elevator said. Bucky didn’t see the need to respond to it as it was probably some automated response to guests. Nice touch, though.

The floor was silent save for the distant city noises that Bucky was more than used to. Boxes were scattered amongst wooden beams and loose papers. For a moment, Bucky wondered if the elevator had taken him to the wrong floor, but a figure sat hunched over an open piece of the floor. Bucky easily stepped around the mess to approach the figure, clearing his throat as he got closer.

A spark came up from the floor panel and the figure cursed, jerking back away from it. Bucky held his hands up in front of him immediately to show he was unarmed as deep brown eyes locked onto his blue ones. Bucky knew that face anywhere, but there was something different about seeing it on a magazine rather than in person. Tony Stark was definitely more attractive in person.

“Mister Stark, my name is James Barnes and--”

“Yeah, appointment.” He stood, brushing his pants off. “Pepper suggested you.”

Virginia “Pepper” Potts -- CEO of Stark Industries since the weapons manufacturing officially closed a year before. While Stark’s name was still on everything, he had given her the power to guide the company into a new future while he led the research and development department. Some of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s own upgrades came out of his mind, even if he didn’t know who exactly was using them. Bucky didn’t use a gun that came from him, but he did use a few stunner grenades.

Not to mention the prosthetic arm that stayed locked up except for missions. Off-mission he used a lower grade civilian kind. It didn’t function as smoothly, but it worked well enough.

“I see you’re in the middle of renovating. This might make the process easier.” Bucky looked around. “Got a place to sit?”

“It’s a nice day out... Mind outside?” Tony tilted his head, giving Bucky the same smile he put on for the cameras. “Only place to sit without getting dusty.”

Outside gave too many possibilities of disaster, but Bucky motioned for Stark to lead the way. Mostly because he wasn’t sure what clear window was a door, but also because he wanted to check out the billionaire’s ass while they went. He had only ever seen it in fancy suits, never in sweats. Somehow, he liked it better like this.

“Can you be honest with me, Mister Stark?”

“Only if you call me Tony.”

Bucky could do that. He nodded and took the offered seat outside. “Do you care if there are plants in your penthouse, or was it just Miss Potts wanting to make the place more like home?”

Tony spread his hands out in surrender. “Got me there. I don’t really plan on being up here to take care of anything besides my alcohol addiction, so...”

“So some low-key plants that could withstand a few weeks of not being watered.” Bucky pulled his tablet out again. “If you have any specific colors you want, it’ll be harder. Does green work for you?”

“I’ll be honest. I really only want one or two in here. I’d rather my workplace not be taken over by plants.”

“I can work with that.” He rested the tablet on his prosthetic so he could use it with his right hand. “Do you have a budget in mind?”

“Hadn’t thought about it.”

“How about this. I’ll put together a list of things I think would look good, and we’ll go over it in about a week?” He marked off a few things, mind already planning on decorating the balcony at least. “I’d just need to look around at the inside so I can figure out the areas with the best light.”

“I’m still in the process of building it...”

Bucky looked up and gave Tony his best smile. “Good thing I have you to show me around, then. You can tell me what your plans are.”

“Not sure that’s the best--”

“Miss Potts already had me sign an NDA. Even if I wanted to go home, the only person I can tell is my plants anyway.” Bucky stood, shouldering his bag while being careful not to drop the tablet. “I’m ready for my tour.”

A smile pulled at the corners of Tony’s lips before he stood as well. “I guess that’s most of my concerns right there. All right, let’s see what you can do to make my CEO happy with my living arrangements.”

“I’m sure I can make her feel right at home when she comes to bother you.”

That got a laugh out of the billionaire and he let Bucky inside. They stood in the middle of the construction for a moment before Tony shrugged and began, in detail Bucky didn’t expect, explaining his process for the building. Bucky turned as the man spoke, the room easily coming into focus around him. The man had an eye for not just weapons and tech, but architecture as well. Bucky was more than a little in love with that.

“ _Sir_ ,” the elevator voice said, causing Bucky to jump (not that he would admit it). “ _Code 3 approaching_.”

It was the only warning they got before the glass of the windows shattered toward them. Bucky immediately hit the floor behind a stacked pallet of supplies, wincing as a glass shard sliced his cheek. He cursed the fact that he didn’t have the right arm on him before poking his head up to survey the damage.

Tony’s own arms were sliced to hell, but he wasn’t scared like Bucky assumed he would be. Instead, he pointed in a direction without looking at Bucky. “Go! Stairs are that way!”

There was another explosion and the balcony collapsed outside. Bucky swore to himself and shifted away from the door. “Don’t be an idiot. _Come on_.”

Tony shook his head, backing up on his hands toward another door. “Multiple escape routes,” he said. “Go!”

And really, with this arm, Bucky didn’t have a choice but to trust the man. He shoved his bag under his shirt to steady it as much as possible before taking off toward the door Tony pointed out. He was almost through it when another explosion rocked the floor, throwing him off balance and onto the floor right below a falling stack of two-by-fours.

This was the _last_ time he planned to go out without the better arm, intelligence department secrets be damned. His good arm lay trapped beneath the wood and the current prosthetic wouldn’t be strong enough to do the lifting required to get him free. This was not how Bucky planned for his day to go.

Before he could make the decision to break something on his arm in order to get loose, he heard a familiar sound of a flying suit. Bucky had only worked with the Iron Man twice while with S.H.I.E.L.D. -- he wasn’t available often since he was too busy protecting ... of course, he was too busy protecting Tony Stark. The man Bucky had just been talking to. He would have been more surprised had the suited bodyguard _not_ shown up. Once he remembered him.

“Injuries?” the Iron Man asked, landing next to him.

Bucky heard the laughter of some creep outside before he could answer. So he just motioned out the window and said a hurried, “I’m fine. Go!”

He had seen plenty of so-called villains while working his night job, but never while he had been helpless. Bucky let the Iron Man fight -- the repulsors and manic laughter his soundtrack while he tried to wiggle himself out from under the debris. Thankfully nobody was ever going to see him in this position, so it didn’t matter how undignified it made him look. He only hoped that Tony managed to get out alive.

The fighting didn’t last too long before something dropped on the floor of the penthouse followed by the steady _whir_ of the Iron Man suit walking toward him. Bucky turned as much as he could to watch the stunning piece of tech walk toward him, never quite able to get over how something like this could be built, let alone worn by someone. The plates were perfect, though not as intricate as his own arm. It was built for style first, function later -- or so it seemed. The entire suit moved so smoothly that if it hadn’t been for blood through the gears from it the first time they were out, Bucky would have thought nobody was inside.

“Are you alright?” it asked, kneeling to push pieces of wood easily off of Bucky’s arm. “The situation has been contained.”

“I’m fine.” Bucky sat up and pulled his injured arm close to his chest. “Tony?”

The suit glanced toward the door, then nodded. “I will confirm.” Before Bucky could protest, the Iron Man stood and half walked, half flew through the door.

Alone with the unconscious (or dead) villain, Bucky chose to wait instead of inspecting the area. The last thing he wanted to do was blow his cover and if S.H.I.E.L.D. were coming (which, of course they were), he didn’t want to answer any questions. Not everybody there knew his alternate persona and he wanted to keep it that way.  So he sat back against the doorframe and stared at the unmoving body, getting as much visual information as he could. Might as well considering he could potentially meet the guy on the other end of his crosshairs one day.

The door opened behind him and Bucky finally turned his head away from the body and immediately regretted it. Not because it hurt, but because coming out of the stairwell was a well-built firefighter with soft-set blue eyes and sweat-soaked blond hair. It was Bucky’s living, walking wet dream and he thought for a moment that he might have just passed out somehow and was imagining all of this.

Those blue eyes focused on him and immediately came over. “Where are you hurt?” he asked, large, gentle hands resting on Bucky as he visually checked him over.

“Arm was trapped under wood,” Bucky managed to get out. “Glass cuts. Otherwise, I’m fine.”

“Iron Man?”

“Gone to find Stark.” Bucky tilted his head so the man could get a look at the cuts on his cheek. “Attacker is knocked out.”

“The authorities are coming up behind me. Elevator is out. I’m going to check your arm.” He shifted before gently picking up Bucky’s right arm. “My name is Steve Carter. What’s yours?”

Bucky closed his eyes so he wouldn’t have to look anymore, just in case his dick decided to make an unwelcome salute. “James. James Barnes.”

“Well, James James Barnes, it doesn’t look like your arm is broken.” The hands moved lower -- Bucky knew what Steve was looking for, but his mind wasn’t on board with the professional aspect of this.

“James!” Tony burst through the opposite door just then, causing Steve to jerk his hands away from Bucky’s body. “Oh thank god. He said you were okay, but...”

Bucky waved him off, wincing as his wrist tilted a bit. He was going to have to ice that. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

Tony looked to Steve and gave the man a nod. “Thank you for checking on him. Sorry about the elevators, it’s policy to lock them down.”

Steve shrugged and a sly smile crossed his face. “I enjoy the exercise. The others...”

It wasn’t long after that the authorities (S.H.I.E.L.D. in false NYPD uniforms) stumbled into the penthouse. Most were out of breath, with some even resting their hands on their knees as they heaved. The few actual firemen that came behind Steve just shook their heads and got with Tony about what was damage and what was construction, all of them carefully avoiding the villain that still lay in the middle of the room.

Bucky recognized the ringleader of the group as Agent Coulson -- the man who worked closely with the director on a few different classified people. They nodded at another before Coulson went to make sure the villain was being tied down properly. By that point, both Steve and the arriving S.H.I.E.L.D. medic had checked him out enough that Bucky felt okay standing.

“So, uh... I hope this doesn’t reflect badly on my hospitality,” Tony said. “You’ll be paid for the time you were here and--”

Bucky held up a hand to stop him. “No, it’s fine. It’s not like you invited him here. Should I have Miss Potts schedule a time I can return with my plans?”

Tony smiled, handing over Bucky’s cracked tablet. “How about I come by tomorrow and we can work it out.”

Bucky tucked the tablet into his bag and nodded. “Sounds good.” He hesitated. “If you have a spare tablet...”

“Say no more. I’ll bring it tomorrow.”

“I’ll take you home,” Steve said from beside him. “To make sure you get there okay.”

“Don’t you have a job to do?” Tony asked.

Steve shrugged. “I’m the Captain. They do what I say and the situation is contained enough that I don’t _have_ to be here.”

Bucky looked between the two of them and held back a laugh at the slight glare each one was giving the other. His mind wanted to think it was because they were about to fight over him -- fists and hair-pulling included -- but he knew better than that. Tony was probably mad he didn’t offer first since he felt guilty, and Steve was probably mad he got hurt at the billionaire’s penthouse in the first place. Still, it was nice to be worried over.

“Thanks,” he told Steve, “but I took the train in. I can find my own way home.”

“Then I’ll take it with you. Just to make sure you get back safe.” Steve gave Bucky a soft smile. “Just in case.”

“Don’t even worry about a train.” Tony pulled out a phone. “I’ll have my driver take you. It’s the least I can do after...” He motioned toward the villain, currently being picked up and moved by the S.H.I.E.L.D. employees.

“Thank you both, I appreciate it.” Bucky reached his good hand out to Tony. “If it makes you feel better, I’ll let the Captain drive me back. Come talk later and we’ll look over the plans and possibly schedule a time I can set everything up.”

“Sounds good.” Tony looked to Steve. “Thank you for offering to take him home.”

“My absolute pleasure,” Steve said, putting a hand on Bucky’s back. “The elevator, Mister Stark?”

“Already up and running for you.” Tony waved his fingers at them. “See you tomorrow, James.”

Bucky decided to ignore the amused look Coulson was giving him as the man came to stand beside Tony. Instead, he shouldered his bag a bit better and let Steve walk him to the elevator.  At least his day hadn’t been boring.

 

\---

 

Normally Bucky had issues talking with strangers. Not because he was shy, but because he was a little too open. His sister was the only person outside of S.H.I.E.L.D. who knew about his “night” job and that was only because she had gotten him wasted after his first mission and he had been so upset that he spilled everything. Clean-up had not been fun, but Becca held her head high and took S.H.I.E.L.D.’s prodding into her life with ease. It wasn’t long until she became his official U.S. liaison -- making sure his time off was scheduled properly between missions.

She would be at the shop still, since she worked with him there too, and Bucky wasn’t sure how he was going to explain Steve yet. He saved him? He was gorgeous? Back off, he was Bucky’s? Bucky wasn’t even sure if the man was gay -- their (surprisingly) easy conversation didn’t give a hint either way and Bucky knew better than to ask. He had a busy life as it was and adding dating would only make it worse.

But Steve? Steve was someone Bucky could see himself coming home to. The jokes came easy and they agreed on most topics. The trip to the shop didn’t take nearly long enough; when they got there, Bucky didn’t want to open the door and admit this new connection was over before it even started.

Steve seemed to be having the same thoughts. He looked past Bucky to the front of the shop. “Do you own it?”

“Yeah... investment paid off for once.” Bucky held out his right hand. “Thank you for making sure I made it back okay.”

Steve took Bucky’s hand. “I have to admit, I did it for selfish reasons.”

Bucky arched an eyebrow. “What reasons were those?”

“I’ve been trying to convince myself the entire trip to just ask you for your number and it’s only now that I got the courage. I want to see you again if that’s okay?”

Bucky’s eyes widened at the confession. “You do?”

Steve let go of Bucky’s hand, sheepish. “I do. As friends, sure, but I need to admit that I’m interested in more than just that.”

Heat filled Bucky’s cheeks, more so once he realized that he was blushing (and he hadn’t done _that_ in years). “I... yeah. Yes. I’d like that.” His inner voice berated him, demanding to know what happened to “dating would complicate his life” but Bucky ignored it. “Give me your phone, I’ll put it in.”

Steve gave Bucky his phone and Bucky put his number in under the name ‘Stark Tower Survivor’ -- it at least pulled a laugh out of the man once he took the phone back. Bucky found himself unable to stop smiling at the natural joy that came from the laugh. It was definitely something he wanted to hear again.

“See you later, Steve.”

“You too, James.”

Bucky opened the door and got out. Closing the car door was one of the hardest things he would have to do today, but he did it because he knew this wouldn’t be the last time he got to see Steve again. With a gentle wave, Steve drove off, leaving Bucky watching the tail lights disappear and wishing he would stop getting so attached so easily.

The stop bell rang and Becca poked her head out. “Did you lie to me?”

Bucky made sure to roll his eyes before he turned around to face his sister. “Yes, I lie to you about everything all the time. What is it this time?”

“You said you were going to Stark Tower. That was not one of his personal drivers.” Becca stepped aside to let Bucky into the shop. “Are you whoring?”

“Damn, caught me again.” Bucky dropped his bad on the counter. “Don’t you watch the news?”

“Of course I watch the news.” Becca’s hand rested on Bucky’s back gently. “Should we be expecting a call from S.H.I.E.L.D.?”

“Either today or tomorrow, I’m sure.” Bucky kept still, letting Becca rub his back gently. “I’m fine. Got hit with a beam on the left arm, so I was more trapped than hurt.”

“They really should give you an arm that isn’t so flashy so you can wear it all the time.”

“I’ll bring it up.” Bucky rolled his shoulder and winced. “I should take the arm off. I hate this thing.”

Becca reached her hands into Bucky’s shirt without another word, undoing the straps on the arm. “Who brought you home?”

Bucky grunted as the arm came off, then let out a breath. “Captain Steve of the fire department. He saved my life from the evil beam pinning me to the floor. Honestly, I think I may have died if it weren’t for him and his very nice body.”

“You’re the worst.” Becca put the arm under the counter. “You’re the absolute worst brother and I hate you. I ask one simple question because you have that stupid crush-smile on your face and you go and make fun of me for it.”

Bucky laughed, picking up his bag again. “Only because I know you and if I give you any more information, you’re just going to try to stalk him and set me up on a date.”

“You need--”

“I got it, Bec.” Bucky leaned over to kiss her cheek. “I need a shower.”

“You do because you smell like a jerk.” Becca leaned against the counter. “You owe me more information, James Barnes.”

“I owe you a knuckle sandwich, Rebecca Barnes!”

Bucky laughed as he went up the stairs to their apartment. He did need a shower and didn’t bother closing doors as he stripped off his clothes. Becca would be too busy downstairs to come up while he was naked anyway -- not that his showers lasted that long. Enough time behind enemy lines made for a habit of fast washings that he never quite broke.

By the time Bucky got back to his room with a fresh pair of sweats on, his phone was flashing a notice of a message. He picked it up and smiled as Steve’s invitation for dinner came across the screen. Maybe _one_ couldn't hurt.

Bucky couldn’t stop smiling, even after his sister teased him about it later that night.

 

\---

 

Bucky looked up as the shop bell rang and the familiar figure of Tony Stark stepped inside. He looked a little out of place among the greenery, but that didn’t stop the smile on the genius’ face as he pulled his sunglasses off. Bucky tried to ignore the flutter in his stomach as their eyes met from across the room. He was already screwing himself over with one man, there was no need to add on a second right now.

“Glad you found the place,” Bucky said, picking up a small pair of shears to trim the leaves on the arrangement in front of him. “I was afraid you wouldn’t.”

“I do know my way around New York,” Stark said as he stepped closer. “I brought a new tablet for you, as promised.”

“I was only joking.”

“I wasn’t.” Stark approached the counter and leaned against it, holding up a package. “Top of the line, best in the business. That’s a guarantee.”

“Better than an iPad?”

He scoffed and set the package down. “Don’t even try to compare the two. That’s an insult to my technology and I feel attacked right now.”

Bucky did his best to hide a smile as he continued to work. “I suppose that means the warranty on it is better, too?”

“The best.” Stark grinned, leaning a bit over the counter. “We can discuss the details of your warranty over dinner.”

Bucky bit back an excited _Yes!_ and put down the shears. “Mister Stark--”

“I thought I said to call me Tony?”

“Sorry, you’re right. Tony.” Bucky forced an easy smile on his face. “I appreciate your generosity, but is dinner required for it?”

“No, it isn’t required. I would just really, really enjoy it.” Stark --no, _Tony_ straightened. “I understand if you’d rather not, however. I’ve been told I come on too strong.”

“No, I understand. And it isn’t too strong, I promise.” Bucky’s smile got a bit easier.

“Wait, let me get my phone so you can repeat that. I need to let Pepper know she’s wrong.”

Bucky couldn’t hold back the smile when Tony brought out his phone, fingers moving fast as he sent along a message. “I’m not going to tell her she’s wrong. I might be out of a job.”

“Impossible. You’ve already seen the inside of my tower, now you’re obligated. It’s the law or something.” Tony tucked the phone away before giving Bucky a smile. It was different from the ones Bucky normally saw on TV -- more open and easy. He liked it.

It kind of made the decision on what to do easier. “So... dinner? As friends, mind you.”

Tony winked. “Friends, sure. I’ll make sure to choose a... ‘friendly’ restaurant.”

“It isn’t a date,” Bucky only half insisted.

“It isn’t yet.” Tony tapped the tablet. “I put my contact information in there.”

“Does that mean you want me to call you?”

“Among other things. I hear naked Skype calls are all the rage now.”

Bucky could feel the blush spread across his face. “Do friends normally do that?”

“Only really close friends.” Tony took a step back. “I’ll let you know when I get us a restaurant for our not-date.”

“I look forward to it.” Bucky was surprised to realize that he actually _was_ looking forward to it.

Once the door jingled closed and Tony was walking back toward a car on the side of the road, Becca poked her head out from the back and gave Bucky a wide grin. Bucky raised his hand, trying to stop his sister before she could say _anything_ , but, well, she was still a Barnes.

“Bucky and Tony, sittin’ in a tree...”

“If you finish that, I will be forced to silence you.”

“You can try.” Becca turned to watch the car drive away. “So... do either of them know you’re dating both of them?”

Bucky let out a long breath before picking up a pot. “Tony and I are not going on a date. It’s just dinner.”

“Ah huh.” Becca stared at Bucky until he got uncomfortable, then she just disappeared into the back again.

“It’s not a date!” Bucky called after her, trying to convince himself more so than he was trying to convince her. “It’s not a date...”

 

\---

 

Becca’s leg jumped with nerves as Bucky dressed for his S.H.I.E.L.D. business with Coulson. There wasn’t a mission that he knew of, but they both knew that things could change fast -- just because he was going in about the Tower incident didn’t mean he’d be coming home.

At least Becca had stopped complaining as he strapped on his uniform. The first few times she watched, she kept going on about “that’s too many” and “why would you even _need_ that.” Her judging pout was almost just as bad, though.

“You’ll text me if you aren’t coming back?”

“Of course.” Bucky ran his hand through his hair. “Have you seen--”

“In the closet behind the panel. As usual.”

“I wasn’t talking about my arm, I was talking about my shoes.” Bucky did go to the closet to open the panel, though. “You need to stop hiding them. You’re like a child.”

Becca let out a loud, obnoxious sigh before standing. “I don’t hide them, you just kick them aside.” She got on her knees and reached under his bed. “Gross, I think you have something living under here.”

“So get out from under the bed already.” Bucky put the arm on top of the bed before sitting on top of it, smirking when Becca cursed. “Oops.”

“You are the worst and I hope they send you somewhere cold.” She gently tossed his shoes toward her feet before inching her way closer. “Give me your foot.”

Bucky did so, wiggling his toes in his socks. “Be gentle with me.”

She shoved the first boot on a little harsher than Bucky was ready for. Her voice said, “Oh, I’m sorry Buck,” while her smirk said otherwise. Bucky let her tie up the boot before nudging her shoulder with his other foot. Becca laughed, a bit gentler with getting the other boot on. It would have been easier with both arms, but neither of them wanted to rush putting on the silver attachment. That always meant that Bucky was really leaving -- for a mission or otherwise -- and there wasn’t always a promise of coming home. So they put off attaching it until the last possible moment.

“What am I supposed to tell your boyfriends if they come by?”

Bucky stood and tapped his shoes to get them to sit more comfortably on his feet. “Neither of them are my boyfriend. “

“You’re going on a date with them, aren’t you?” Becca eyed the case with the arm before her shoulders slumped and she opened it. “You have that dopey smile whenever your phone goes off now and it’s been less than two days.”

“That doesn’t make us boyfriends or whatever.” Bucky reached into his empty sleeve hole and pulled off the cover that hid the socket for the metal arm. It was something that had taken months for S.H.I.E.L.D. to perfect and while the initial connection always sent a jolt through his whole body, Bucky appreciated the simplicity of it.

“I’ll tell them you’re off being a super-secret assassin, then.” Becca hugged the silver arm to her chest. “Give them all the details they want.”

“Okay, Bec.” Bucky turned, offering her his empty shoulder. “Whatever makes you happy.”

“You are the worst.” She stood next to him. “Ready?”

“Just pop it in already.” Bucky looked away, never really liking watching it go in.

“One, two--”

Bucky hissed as Becca pushed the arm in without even saying ‘three.’ It took a moment for him to unclench his teeth and loosen his right hand out of the fist he made. Becca had already taken the hand and was bending the metal fingers until Bucky could feel their movements. He let out a soft breath and she started on turning the wrist.

“Maybe you should just keep the arm in. Make them give it a better paint job.”

That at least gave Bucky a smile and he laced the metal fingers with Becca’s flesh ones. “I’ll bring it up again.”

“Don’t let them push you around. Promise me, Bucky.”

Bucky leaned over and pressed a kiss on her cheek. “I promise. Wish me luck.”

“You never need luck.” Becca picked up the mask on the bed and fit it over Bucky’s face. “Go get ‘em, Soldier.”

There was a small garage Bucky had S.H.I.E.L.D. install -- including a fake wall to hide it from the alley. Inside was empty except for a single light and Bucky’s bike. He ran his right hand over the seat before getting onto it. He stuck his phone in the holder, opening the app for the alley cameras to make sure nobody was there. As soon as he saw they were clear, he hit the button to open the door.

Being on the bike was probably the only time Bucky ever felt free. Free of his obligations, free of his guilt over what he’s done -- free of the _looks_ Becca always gave him when he’d come back home. He knew there was a shorter way to get to his meeting spot, but he always took the long way. It gave him more time to pretend to be normal.

But, freedom never lasted long. Bucky let out a breath and straightened as he turned into the designated parking garage. The guard at the entrance nodded to him, but otherwise paid no mind as he went around the flimsy gate. He did at least make sure the spikes were lowered, which Bucky appreciated. The outside of S.H.I.E.L.D. may look easy to get into, but there were traps everywhere. The flimsy gate, if broken, would immediately set off an alert that would lock every door and shoot out a tagger for whatever vehicle tried to come in. That way if it did escape past the nearly-invisible spikes, they could track it.

Coulson stood with his arms behind his back right next to Bucky’s designated parking spot. He didn’t bother resisting the urge to roll his eyes since Coulson couldn’t see it, but the amused gleam in the man’s eyes told Bucky that he totally knew. Bucky got off the bike and silently followed the Agent into the building.

“This isn’t a mission briefing,” he said once they got into the elevator. “We just need to discuss your last few days.”

“The Stark Tower incident,” Bucky confirmed. “I understand.”

Coulson motioned for Bucky to leave the elevator first once it stopped. There was always a slight thrill that went through him as Agents shuffled to get out of his way. It never happened while he was Bucky the Gardener, so he took advantage of the feeling when he could. Something about becoming the Soldier made him feel bigger -- he owned the room he stood in and nobody could say otherwise.

He opened the door to the first conference room he came across, smirking behind the mask as the two Agents inside quickly gathered their things to leave as soon as they saw him. They looked new, fresh out of the Academy. The fact that they couldn’t even keep eye contact with Coulson just proved it.

Bucky took a seat near the head of the conference table, kicking his feet up on the table just as Coulson shut the door. As soon as he heard the lock engage, he reached back to pull the mask off. It was easier to talk without it if it was just going to be them.

“It’s almost too easy to scare your new recruits,” he said, flexing his metal hand.

“We’ve already gotten statements from Iron Man and Mister Stark,” Coulson said, ignoring Bucky’s comment. “We have someone questioning the generous fire Captain that brought you home today, but you already knew all of this was happening.”

“Surprised you didn’t just question me at my shop. That would have been easier.”

“If you weren’t one of our best assassins, I might have.” Coulson sat down. “This is just a formality for now since the ‘villain’ seemed to be targeting Stark, but you’ll be informed if that changes.”

“You’re afraid Stark figured out who I was.” Bucky let his feet drop. “Otherwise you wouldn’t have called me in. You think he hired me on a hunch and you’re trying to see if I let anything slip.”

Coulson’s lip quirked upwards. “That was a theory.”

“The guy’s babysitter hired me. It’s on the paperwork and she was the only one I talked to before actually showing up to the Tower.”

“So you believe.”

“So I know.” Bucky shook his head and stood. “I’m trained well. I’d know if he were lying to me about it.”

“Of course.” Coulson swiped at the table to bring up a screen. “And your... gift from him?”

“A tablet because mine broke. Do you _honestly_ think I would use it before checking it? I’m insulted, Agent Coulson. I thought you knew me better.” Bucky picked up his mask. “So unless you--”

“End of the month.” Coulson flicked his hand, bringing up another screen. “We don’t know who we’re pairing you with yet, but we need recon. Up for a trip to New Mexico?”

Bucky dropped his phone on the table so the data could be transferred to it, knowing full well that Coulson was taking his most recent phone data as well. It was an exchange of data, after all.

“You’ll get a message for the date you’re shipping out, Soldier. Thank you for your cooperation.”

“Yeah, yeah, screw you too, Coulson.” Bucky put his mask back on. “Oh, and I want a better civ arm. What I have now isn’t good enough. Obviously.”

“I’ll put it on the list,” Coulson promised. “Have a good evening.”

Bucky resisted the urge to flip him off on his way out.

 

\---

 

The last place Bucky wanted to go after speaking with Coulson was back home, but there was no way he was going to be able to just show up anywhere as the Soldier. Reluctantly, he went back home and changed out of the leathers and weapons. Becca didn’t say a word when he said he needed to go back out -- it wasn’t the first time he came back from a debrief and disappeared again to clear his head.

Bucky didn’t bother putting his prosthetic on as he pulled on his civilian clothes. His shoulder hurt and it was always good to give it a bit of rest from either arms. He gave a quick kiss to Becca’s cheek before disappearing out the door.

It was always strange how the bustle of the city calmed him. Bucky couldn’t typically handle crowds while not decked out in his armor, but something about the wide open skies and the fact that the people ignored another soothed him. He hunched his shoulders, ducking his head against the gentle wind, and just _walked_. No destination in mind, just the simple pleasure of putting one foot in front of another.

So it was a surprise when Bucky finally looked up and he was staring at the front of a firehouse. He knew where the firehouse was in accordance to his house, but he didn’t expect his wandering mind to actually take him there. He glanced at his phone, surprised at the amount of time that had passed.  Bucky was about to call for an Uber when someone whistled above him. He looked up, eyes widening as he recognized the million-dollar smile of Captain Steve Carter.

“Hey, James! Come on up, I’m just getting off,” he said before ducking back into the window, leaving Bucky with little choice.

Not that he _wouldn’t_ have walked right into the firehouse now that he realized it was _Steve’s_ firehouse. Bucky ignored one of the smirking men outside and walked right through the open garage. The stairs were close by and since Steve had been upstairs, that’s where Bucky headed.

A few guys gave him suspicious looks, but nobody said a word as Bucky loitered in the open loft. There were locker rooms to his right and a kitchen ahead of him, but he wasn’t sure exactly where Steve had gone.

“James!”

He turned and sucked in a sharp breath. Steve walked out of the locker room door, shirt off and pants low on his hips. It didn’t look like he was wearing any underwear, giving Bucky an easy view of the v-dip that disappeared behind the waistband of his jeans. Something in Bucky’s own pants was definitely stirring and he looked up to try to ignore that.

 

 

Not that it helped because _Jesus_ the shoulder to hip ratio was insane. Steve’s shoulders were broad and his pecs something that Bucky just wanted to put his tongue on -- the uniform definitely hid that from him before. Bucky licked his lips as Steve grabbed a shirt, lifting those glorious arms so he could put it over his head. It felt like some kind of slow-motion movie where the love interest just slowly did some kind of sexy move.

“I didn’t expect you here,” Steve said as he pulled the ( _tight -- it was really tight_ ) shirt over his chest. “It’s a nice surprise, though.”

Bucky cleared his throat. “Yeah... yeah no, it’s, uh...”

Steve frowned. “Is everything okay?”

 _Absolutely not_. “Yeah, sorry. I just didn’t realize you worked here. At this firehouse.”

“I did text you the address.”

“Yes, right.” Bucky rubbed the back of his neck, self-conscious now about not having his extra arm. “I hope I’m not interrupting...”

“Nah,” Steve assured him. “Like I said, you caught me right as I was heading off shift.” He crossed his arms over his chest; Bucky couldn’t take his eyes off the muscles that flexed because of it. “Can I interest you in a tour?”

“Tour sounds great.” Bucky smiled. “If that’s okay.”

“Of course.” Steve unfolded his arms so he could reach out, patting Bucky’s shoulder. “Might as well start up here.”

A tingle went through Bucky’s body, starting right where Steve touched him. He barely paid any attention as Steve walked him through the upstairs loft area, introducing him to a few of the other guys that were still there. The entire time, Bucky could only fully concentrate on the hand that moved from his shoulder to his lower back and the warmth that came from it.

He was _so_ screwed.

“...and in here is my office,” Steve said, letting go of Bucky and pulling him from his thoughts. “Sam says it’s too messy on a good day, but I don’t see a problem.”

“As long as you know where things are,” Bucky said as he poked his head inside. The office was relatively clean with just a few papers spread across the desk and books scattered on the floor. “Not too bad.”

Steve chuckled. “I’ll need you to tell him that for me so he’ll leave me alone.”

Bucky just smiled and slipped into the room, heading to the wall plaques near the desk. “You’re very decorated.”

“I didn’t want to put them up,” Steve admitted, voice soft. “I just did what anyone else would do, I’m sure.”

Hot and humble -- Bucky was half in love already. He turned to face Steve, mouth open to tease him, but he stopped short as he saw just how close they were. The office didn’t leave that much room for maneuvering, so Steve must have just stepped in to see what Bucky was looking at. Bucky looked up, focusing on Steve’s parted lips for far too long, and locked eyes with the other man.

Steve’s hand shook as he reached up to run his thumb over Bucky’s cheek before the fingers went to tangle in his hair. Bucky felt as though he couldn’t breathe or the moment would be lost; he _wanted_ this too much. Out in the field, he had no problem taking control of the situation and silently leading his given team into whatever situation, but here? Here he was lost to the whims of a fire captain. He had the sudden urge to just drop to his knees and mouth at Steve’s pants, but he kept still -- waiting.

“Tell me no and I’ll stop,” Steve whispered, face leaning closer.

“Don’t stop,” Bucky murmured, closing his eyes as Steve surged forward to kiss him.

Steve must have been close enough to the door to kick it closed because Bucky heard it shut right before he was pressed up against the desk. Something fell over on top of it and Bucky braced his right hand against the wood so he could push back into Steve’s hips. They were both hard and Steve was kissing him as if Bucky were some kind of lifeline. One of Steve’s hands cradled his neck while the other pressed against Bucky’s lower back, keeping him as close as possible.

He couldn’t even remember the last time he had gotten kissed like this. Steve pressed him further against the desk until Bucky was forced to sit on the edge of it, his ass pushing back whatever decorations and papers that had been there. He immediately wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist, groaning into the other man’s mouth as Steve rocked their hips together.

Steve broke the kiss then, breath coming out harsh through his bruised lips. “James...” His eyes fluttered closed as Bucky squeezed his legs, bringing them close again. “Hell, James... I want you. I want _this_ , but we...”

“Too fast?” Bucky asked.

“Maybe? I don’t want to screw this up.”

Bucky could understand that. He shifted to get his balance before resting his hand on Steve’s chest. “I don’t think you could,” he said honestly, “but I get it. Can I still kiss you?”

Steve smiled and answered by leaning forward to give Bucky a gentle kiss before pulling back again. “You can kiss me any time.”

“Oh, good.” Bucky tapped his fingers against Steve’s chest for a moment. “Hey, Steve?”

“Yeah?”

“Call me Bucky.”

Steve’s smile could light up a room, Bucky decided. He would have no problems seeing that smile every day. They slowly untangled themselves, but stayed close as their bodies relaxed. By the time they left to go get dinner, Bucky had decided that he _really_ liked it when Steve tangled his fingers in his hair.

 

\---

 

Dinner with Tony had been normal with them sharing quips and snark at each other through most of the appetizers. However, once dinner arrived on the table and the waiter left them alone, Tony’s socked foot slid up Bucky’s leg gently. He thought about ignoring it, but the lack of getting off with Steve a few days before was still fresh in Bucky’s dick and it quickly made its presence known. So he shifted instead, pressing his leg against Tony’s foot while giving the man an innocent smile; the move just made Tony slide his foot up further.

Bucky felt like a teenager playing footsie under the table of a restaurant with a crush. He had enough control of his civilian prosthetic to handle his fork, so he did that as his right hand moved under the table to gently knead Tony’s ankle. The man looked at him surprised for a moment before an easy smile spread across his face. For a moment, Bucky felt as if they were on their hundredth date instead of their first.

(Except he said it wasn’t a _date_.)

Tony at least managed to get Bucky into the back of his town car and the separator window up before crawling onto his lap, knees on either side of Bucky’s hips. Bucky’s right hand immediately went to Tony’s hip, holding the billionaire still as the car moved forward. He opened his mouth to berate Tony, but was stopped by a kiss. A very _welcome_ kiss. Bucky’s hand tightened on Tony’s hip.

Both of Tony’s hands went into Bucky’s hair, popping the hair tie off. Bucky arched his hips up, both of them groaning as their trapped cocks pressed against another. Bucky’s dick was _definitely_ on board with this, but the logical side of Bucky’s mind told him that this wasn’t fair. He pulled his mouth from Tony’s, tilting his head back to get air.

“Tony...”

“Let me enjoy my dessert,” Tony said, licking at Bucky’s Adam’s apple.

Bucky closed his eyes, trying to will himself to even want to stop this. “Your driver can hear us.”

“Does it bother you?” Tony moved a hand between them so he could palm Bucky’s straining erection.

“No,” Bucky admitted, “but...”

Tony stopped, pulling back enough to look at him. “But?”

Bucky let out a breath, hand clutching at Tony’s jacket. “This was a date wasn’t it.”

“I was hoping...”

“I know.” Bucky motioned for Tony to sit next to him instead of on top of him. Tony complied, but took Bucky’s right hand to lace their fingers together. “I just met you.”

“Is it not appropriate to mention that it doesn’t bother me?”

Bucky smiled, squeezing Tony’s hand. The man’s body language screamed ‘nervous’ and Buck hated that he made Tony feel like that. “You have no idea how much I want to let you take me in this car. Right now.”

Tony shuddered. “You can’t just _say_ things like that.”

“I can and did.” Bucky kissed the back of Tony’s hand. “I just figure I owe you the truth.”

“You’re not really a supervillain come to kidnap me, are you? Because I gotta tell you that it doesn’t work.”

“What? No. Tony, this is serious.”

 Tony cleared his throat. “Right, serious.”

Bucky stared at their hands, surprised that he was even coming out with this. What was it about these two men, that he just met, that made him feel safe enough to admit this? Sure he hadn’t told Steve yet, but he didn’t think dinner with Tony was going to feel just as right as it had with Steve. The only person he admitted this to out loud was Becca and while she was supportive, it was clear she didn’t understand.

“I had dinner with Steve a few nights ago,” Bucky said, figuring it was a safe place to start. “You remember the fireman that took me home from the tower?”

Tony nodded. “Tall, blond, and a man in uniform. Believe me, I remember him.”

“Yeah, well, the dinner was a date. He and I went on a date.”

Tony pulled his hand away from Bucky, a brief flash of hurt crossing his face before he schooled his features. “I see.”

“Don’t do that.” Bucky reached for Tony’s hand again, glad he could take it again. “I’m sorry, but I didn’t expect either to go well. I guess you could say it’s my curse? But look, I don’t want to stop seeing either of you.”

“I’m not sure where you’re going with this.” Tony rubbed at his chin with his free hand, looking anywhere but Bucky’s face. “I don’t...”

“I’m polyamorous, Tony. It means I want multiple partners. Two partners to be exact, actually.” Bucky wrinkled his nose. “I’m not... I don’t want to get lost in that many people. I want a complete triad, but it’s hard to find that.”

“So...” Tony frowned -- Bucky didn’t say anything during the pause, letting the man think. “So... your ideal is to date both of us at the same time. Me and the fire guy. Together.”

“Well, yeah. But I--”

“I never thought of that before,” Tony interrupted. “Sure, I’ve had threesomes, but just one night things.”

“It’s not just about the sex.” Bucky pulled his hand away. “Forget it, don’t worry about it. I’m sorry I brought it up.”

“Hey, no, wait a second.” Tony turned Bucky’s head back so they were looking at each other. “You really want this to work out, but I gotta know the guy first.”

Bucky arched an eyebrow. “You’re serious?”

“I’m serious. I’ll invite him to the tower next time I have a day free and we’ll go from there.” Tony pressed a kiss to Bucky’s temple. “I can’t promise anything, but it doesn’t hurt to try. Hell, maybe that’s why I never stuck with one person.”

Bucky could feel the smile on his face, as much as he attempted to hide it. “Here I thought it was because you were a playboy.”

“Not enough bunnies,” Tony joked.

They sat comfortably beside each other the rest of the trip back to Bucky’s place, holding hands and continuing their conversation from dinner. Still, Bucky couldn’t get it out of his mind that maybe this could work and maybe, finally, he could have some kind of life outside of S.H.I.E.L.D.

 

\---

 

Steve clasped his hands together, letting them hang between his knees as he looked between Bucky and Tony. They were in Tony’s penthouse -- Steve and Tony on the couch while Bucky sat on the coffee table in front of them. Bucky wasn’t sure how the man was taking the news, but he at least hadn’t up and left yet.

“Any questions?” Bucky asked, reaching out to try and take one of Steve’s hands.

Steve let him, using his free hand to rub at his forehead. “Probably? I’m just... trying to comprehend everything.” He looked to Tony. “You don’t seem shocked about this, Stark. Did you already know?”

“Bringing it up with Tony is what led to this.”

Tony motioned to Bucky and leaned back on the couch. “What he said. It wouldn’t be my first threesome.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “It’s more than a _threesome_.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I was... sorry.”

Bucky smiled softly and shifted so he could put his other left on Tony’s knee. His smile widened when Tony reached out to lace their fingers together, despite it being his prosthetic. “You make bad jokes when you’re nervous.” He looked to Steve. “Didn’t take long to realize that.”

Steve bit his lip -- it was more adorable than Bucky anticipated. Bucky squeezed his hand gently and gave Tony a _look_. The billionaire arched an eyebrow, but he did sit up and put his free hand on Steve’s back.

“It doesn’t hurt to try,” he said, sliding his hand lower, “and firefighters are sexy so it isn’t like I’m not interested.”

“Are you always like this?” Steve asked.

“You could stick around and see.”

When Steve hesitated, Bucky let out a sigh, bringing their attention to him. “Look, if you don’t want to, it's okay. I don’t mind if I have to date you two separately, but I won’t leave one of you for the other. I’m poly, I’m gay, and I _really_ like both of you.”

“I’m just not sure how--”

“Can I try something?” Tony asked, interrupting Steve. When Steve nodded, Tony let go of Bucky’s hand and turned to face Steve. “Just... go with it.”

Bucky could only watch as Tony tilted Steve’s chin and pulled him in for a gentle kiss. Almost immediately his pants tightened and his eyes widened -- it was probably the best image he would see in a while. Or it would have been if Steve didn’t respond, opening his mouth and squeezing a hand on Tony’s leg. Now _that_ was the best image.

“Oh my god...”

He regretted speaking as soon as the words were out of his mouth because it made Steve break the kiss, a blush on his face. Tony just licked his lips and smirked, keeping close to Steve. They were quiet and Steve stared at his hand on Tony’s leg for what seemed like forever before he let out a breath and looked to Bucky.

“That wasn’t so bad...”

“Wasn’t so bad?” Tony scoffed. “You gave me some tongue, Carter.”

“Steve... call me Steve.”

Tony chuckled and pulled Steve back in to kiss him again. Bucky was all for watching this, but watching wasn’t all he wanted to do. He cleared his throat, breaking their kiss again. As soon as Steve turned to look at him, Bucky surged in to kiss him. As soon as he felt Steve returning it, Bucky pushed forward to straddle his legs on the couch.

“God this is hot.”

Steve smiled into the kiss, sliding a hand down Bucky’s back to grip his ass. Bucky opened his mouth into the kiss, reaching out with his left arm to grip Tony’s shirt. When he did break the kiss with Steve, he turned and leaned into Tony’s waiting lips. Steve’s hand tightened on Bucky’s ass and he groaned, rolling his hips against him.

“As much as I’m actually enjoying this,” Steve said softly, “I don’t think the couch is the right place.”

Tony broke the kiss and grinned at the two of them. “The bedroom, then?”

“Please,” Bucky agreed. “Bedroom sounds perfect.”

They both looked to Steve who licked his lips and then rolled his hips up, into Bucky’s already straining erection. “God yes.”

They all lost various pieces of clothing before they tumbled into Tony’s bed together, not leaving it until well into the next morning.

 

\---

 

Becca, sprawled across Bucky’s bed, pouted as he packed for the upcoming recon mission Coulson promised him. He had gotten word that morning that he would be heading out with Captain America to check out some base in the Alps. The two had worked together before, so Bucky had no doubt that the mission wouldn’t take long unless something went wrong. Not that anything would -- Bucky had more people to come home to now.

“Where’d you hide my holster,” he said as he tossed a winter coat right over Becca’s face. “Come on, you gotta quit doing this.”

“I didn’t hide anything.” Becca’s answer was muffled by the coat that she didn’t bother moving. “Check with your arm.”

“Arm’s already out and it isn’t in there.”

Becca pushed the jacket off, her hair frizzing a bit as she did so. “Maybe Steve took it while he was here yesterday. Or Tony the day before.”

“They weren’t in my room and you know that.” Bucky sat next to her legs. “You do this every time.”

“I do not,” she insisted.

“You _do_ realize they have extra holsters for me and if I _really_ need to, I can grab it before I hit the Quinjet.”

“ _Ugh_.” Becca sat up and reached under the pillow for Bucky’s missing holster. “Marry Tony and have Steve as your boyfriend. One’s rich and the other is hot.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and got the holster hooked onto his leg. “You still don’t understand how this works.”

“You’d still be with them both.”

Bucky put his hand on the back of Becca’s neck as he leaned in to press a kiss to her temple. “Not the point. Let’s get the arm on.”

His phone pinged with a message as Becca rolled to the other side of the bed. Bucky smiled as he saw the message was from Steve to their group chat -- it still warmed his heart that Steve had thought of starting it after the three of them got together. He opened the message and burst out laughing -- in it was an image of Steve leaning against a firetruck. His shirt was off and his thumbs were tucked into the waistband of the uniform that hung low on his hips. He was looking away from the camera, but the smirk on his face could still be seen.

_Hope this picture is okay for a charity calendar the house is doing._

“Arm time,” Becca said gently.

They weren’t sure exactly what would happen if Bucky held electronics as the arm was put in, so just in case, the policy was that his right hand was empty. He kept the text open and put the phone on the bed in front of him. Becca didn’t even bother counting this time; Bucky winced and shut his eyes as the arm snapped into place.

“Oops.”

“You’re such a dick,” Bucky muttered, keeping his eyes closed as Becca began flexing his fingers.

“Mmhm. Your boyfriend’s dick is nice.”

“What?” Bucky’s eyes flew open and sure enough, there was a dick pic on his phone. His face warmed as he recognized it as Tony’s. “Jesus Christ...”

“Tell him I like it.”

Bucky pulled his left arm away. “ _No_. I’m not going to tell Tony that you think his dick is nice!”

“Oooh, I’ve seen a billionaire’s dick!”

Bucky grabbed his phone and pressed it to his chest. “Go away! Mine!”

Becca laughed and backed up to the door. “I’ll tell him next time he comes in to _woo_ you then.”

“You’re the absolute _worst_!”

“I love you too, big brother!”

Bucky groaned as she all but skipped out of the room. Once he was sure she was gone, he looked back at the messages, not even bothering to hide his dopey grin. Steve had already responded ( _Classy, Tony, but appreciated_ ) so Bucky scrolled up to make sure he didn’t miss anything else. And to stare because he could.

They thought he was traveling to find some kind of rare plant some customer wanted and agreed that they would hold off on any of them getting together until Bucky returned, which he appreciated. Maybe later in their relationship, he wouldn’t mind Steve and Tony going on a date while he was on a mission, but what they had was too new. They had agreed and that relaxed Bucky a bit.

 _I’m going to miss both of you_ , he told them. _Make sure I have lots of pics to come back to once I get cell service again_.

Tony sent a selfie of him blowing the camera a kiss in response, while Steve said, _We’ll miss you too, Buck. Fly safe!_

For the first time in years, the thought of retiring from S.H.I.E.L.D. crossed Bucky’s mind. But that was a decision for later -- now he had a job to do. After confirming a movie night when he got back, Bucky tucked his phone in his pocket and put on his mask.

Time to work.


End file.
